


he wonders

by urusee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urusee/pseuds/urusee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he wonders

Sousuke feels Haru shift on his lap while the smaller man hugs his head to his chest. Sousuke thinks it’s an endearing thing for Haru to do, as it very rarely happens. But today, Haru is extra clingy and it makes Sousuke’s heart flutter.

He listens to Haru’s heartbeat as it gradually slows down. The taller man feels sticky with Haru’s length unintentionally rubbing on his stomach, but Haru wouldn’t so much as budge given the circumstance. It is obvious Haru has been exhausted throughout their _activity_ that he’s moving less now. Haru was _riding_ him earlier, and now he’s too lazy to even part from him.

“You okay?” Sousuke asks.

“Mm-hmm.”

He would absolutely blame Haru if he comes running late for work that day. But it is also his own fault to get lost into the other man’s eyes after waking up, and let himself be seduced helplessly. No, he can’t really help it.

“Stay for a while…Sousuke.” He hears Haru whisper on top of his hair. Sousuke’s breath hitches in his throat.

Haru caresses Sousuke’s hair softly with his long, slender fingers. He pulls away from the hug and starts peppering Sousuke’s forehead with kisses despite the sweat, down to his nose, and eventually his mouth.

“Haru…” Sousuke holds Haru’s waist down, but not really parting from the other’s face. “I have work.”

“I know… Are you coming back tonight?”  
Haru’s breathy voice fills the air and it takes a great deal of self-control for Sousuke to not shove Haru to the bed and restart whatever they were doing earlier.

He’s aware that his relationship with Haru is mostly a physical one. But at times when Haru is like this, he feels, thinks, that there is a ray of light, a slight tinge of hope that maybe, Haru…

“Yeah, tonight. As always.”

Haru looks away, face flushed. “Then, I’ll see you later.”

At times like these, Sousuke wonders if Haru loves him, too.

“Yeah,” He smiles.


End file.
